Harry Potter and Santa
by sasenbol
Summary: Santa is very jealous about the succes of harry Potter, what is he going to do?... I don't own any of these characters!


**Harry Potter and Santa**

**_Dear Santa, _**

**_These are the things I would like to get for christmas:_**

**_a Harry Potter game_**

**_a Harry Potter poster_**

**_a Harry Potter doll_**

**_Harry Potter candy_**

**_The new Harry Potter book_**

**_The Harry Potter films_**

**_Actually everything you can find about Harry Potter_**

**_Thank you very much! Eva_**

This was one of the many letters Santa received asking him to bring toys and presents that were in any way linked to the very popular character Harry Potter. He threw the letter on the huge pile along with the others. This hype started to annoy him a lot.

With a little feeling of hope he had left, he opened the next letter:

**_Dear Santa,_**

**_We would like to invite you to the premier of the new Harry Potter film_**

**_"Harry Potter and the philosopher stone" on the 15th November 2001 in London._**

**_It would possibly be in your best interest if you came in a costume of professor Dumbledore so you would fit in._**

**_Yours sincerely, Warner Bros._**

Well, this is a perfect opportunity to figure out what it is that makes this Harry Potter character so interesting for the children. Because actually he hasn't got a clue who he is.

So Santa dresses up as Dumbledore after some research about the person of course.

**After the movie**

"Everyone is invited to the cafeteria for a drink" there everybody was very excited about the actors and the movie

-"wooow, strong movie!"

-" hmmmm… yes and the casting was incredible!"

-" tension, drama and magic, all in one package truly amazing combination"

Santa actually didn't like the film " it was boring, I wasn't touched or anything, they could 've found better actors! That brat, I'm out of here!"

And Santa leaves and returns home.

A few days later J.K. Rowling herself went over to Santa's house to ask his opinion , because he left in such a hurry she didn't have the chance to ask. Full of irony he didn't want to offend the writer he told her he adored the film, he praised her talent.

"Really Joanne, if I may call you Joanne, I thought it was marvellous. If I may suggest how much does it cost to play a role in your next book" he wanted to do something about his own popularity issue. "Well, this may cost you a lot you know. I will do it for hmmm.. lets say two million euros, yes that would help." Santa thought it was a load of money, but because he was so jealous of the boy's success he gave in.

"it was a pleasure doing business with you, I will start thinking about a role when I'm on the train." Rowling held the bag of money on her lap. She already started thinking maybe he could be the new headmaster since Dumbledore is dead they needed a new headmaster. Suddenly she felt a sticky substance on her leg, when she looked at it, she realised that Santa gave her chocolate money! "What a fraud he's unbelievable!" Now she had found the new character for Santa, but it wasn't going to be a good one.

**About one year later**

Santa is really excited about the new book and he got a copy in the mail. He started reading it immediately. He was astonished to find out he was portrayed as one of the most loyal followers of Voldemort. He was furious and decided to take matters in his own hands.

He wants his revenge and got the idea of kidnapping the actor Daniel Radcliffe.

**_Hello Rowling,_**

**_I must say that I was shocked when I read your book, unbelievable that you would dare to give me one of the worst characters in the book !_**

**_As you may have realised by now, your star actor is missing, well for now he is alright. But I demand that you stop publishing your book from this moment on and you can start on an other version of your book ! if you resist I will make sure you will never see the boy again._**

**_Singed Santa_**

The news about the kidnapping travels fast and nobody is pleased with this. Kids all over the world start protesting and they plan a trip to Santa's house. In the meantime Rowling starts another version of her book. Daniel is saved by thousands of children who are there to protest. In the end Santa is replaced by his brother who just wants to make the children happy an doesn't need to be popular to be happy.

The end


End file.
